wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Ami Ning
Ami Ning is Lavi's current girlfriend and mother of his unborn child in the Fallen City series. She is an heir to another clan run by her strict grandmother, Kwan Ning. Appearance and Personality Appearance Ami has short black hair and brown eyes. She was three months pregnant in We Live a Dying Dream. Now Ami's about six months along. Personality Ami is pretty much a spoiled brat who is impatient and demanding. Despite this, she is pretty popular at her school and Lavi seems to attracted to her. Back Story Storyline History Nephilim Ami meets Lavi on the streets when he was hungry and burning up. After she gives him something water and he snatches a cheeseball from her, Lavi sees her and thinks she cute. Ami, however, thinks he is weird. Nevertheless, they form a relationship and end up sleeping together. Despite thinking that Lavi is an idiot, there is an attraction present. However, things get sticky when Ami gets pregnant. The situation grows worse when Bookman and her grandmother find out. We Live a Dying Dream When Ami is three months pregnant, she and Lavi go out shopping to kill her stress from her grandmother and Bookman are giving her. While out, she comes across this fortune teller's booth with the Book of Amida. The vendor tells her it not for sale. Ami says that she doesn't want it anyway and touches when the vendor tells her not to. One touch opened the pregnant teenager's eyes to a hellish-looking world while she experiences pains in her stomach like her unborn child is trying to claw its way out of her belly. She is sent running through the market as the pain gets worse. Only when she ends up in a church graveyard does the pain and nightmarish images stop. Lavi catches up to her and takes her to a local clinic. When there is nothing wrong with the baby, Ami and her boyfriend go home. Judas She is mentioned to be arguing with her grandmother, making Lavi slip out of the house. Ami starts to feel the baby clawing at her stomach and seeing shadows out of the corner of her eye. The doctors can't find anything wrong with the baby. In her room, Ami sees a child in white robes with violet eyes and white hair staring at her as he smirked. She demands to know who he is, but he doesn't answer. In the season finale, Ami starts seeing visions. One of which is of a black cat following her around. She also starts hearing whispers making the baby claw at her stomach again. The pain is getting worse, but the doctors still can't find out what's wrong. Still, Ami is determined to learn the truth. War Stories Ami still suffers from the pain and visions with her pregnancy. Lavi won't tell her about his true nature and she calls him a coward. One night, Ami wakes up to a strange woman in her room named Shion. The whole time, Shion talks about how she can hear the unborn child and that Lavi is not telling her the truth. Ami ends up feeling confused and annoyed. When Shion tells her that she might not survive the birth or remain sane, Ami is left rattled. Later, Lavi comes in to check on her and she starts asking questions, making him freak out. Red Bones Ami wakes up to Lavi watching her. She asks him if he had been up all morning watching her. After lying to her for the last time, he reveals to her that he is really an angel. She doesn't take this too well and locks herself in the bathroom. Lavi tries to talk to her while she's inside. It is revealed that Ami has been having strange visions of further doom. Later, a demon comes into her room, but Shion chases her off. Ami gets sick from the visions and ends up in the hospital. She learns that she is going to have a son. Stacy meets up with Ami tells her the truth that she is carrying a nephilim in her belly. The mother-to-be cries and makes Lavi tell her the truth. He tells her a little bit and she breaks down. In "Haunting", Ami, Lavi, and Bookman go in for a prenatal check-up. Bookman tells her more of the truth and the doctor separates her from Lavi and Bookman. During the appointment, a possessed doctor tells her that mothers that give birth to nephilim either die or go insane. Ami is further disturbed when the doctor calls her son their king. Lavi bursts in to save her, but she's too scared of him now. Bookman comes in and exorcises the doctor. He, Lavi, and Ami finally escape the doctor's office. Relationships Lavi Main Article: Lavi Lavi is Ami's boyfriend. She first saw him as a plaything in her bedroom, but then a relationship grew. Things became sticky when she became pregnant. Now, they don't seem to know what to do. To make things worse, Ami doesn't even know that Lavi is an angel. Now that she knows the truth, she's rather afraid of him and what their child is. Kwan Ning Main Article: Kwan Ning Ami and her grandmother do not really get along. She thinks that the old lady is too strict and controlling in her life. Things have become more strained now that Ami is pregnant. Bookman Main Article: Bookman Ami doesn't seem too fond of Bookman. In fact, he gives her dirty looks because of the situation that she and Lavi are in and their relationship. He doesn't try to talk to her when he stayed in her room all night. Trivia * Ami is mentioned in the poem, Wasteland 2011. Category:Characters Category:Fallen City Characters Category:Human Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ning Clan